


Please Help

by spicyYeet



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Gay, M/M, hi, lol, this is old but oh well hehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyYeet/pseuds/spicyYeet
Summary: Mitchell's zipper gets stuck.





	Please Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artisticBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticBunny/gifts).



> hi i gif tED THIS TO SOMEONE BC I RLLY WANNA BE THEIR FREN YES MMMM THIS IS P OLD BUT HHGHGHGGHBHGB I PANICKED

"Shit," Mitchell cursed under his breath, as he tugged on his zipper. It wouldn't budge.

  
He looked around the room, searching for something to get his zipper unstuck. When he couldn't find anything, he just about gave up. This was hard to do with one hand...

  
Like usual, his prosthetic had fucked up again, so he just decided to take a break from it. So now he looked, and felt like a cripple.

  
He sighed in frustration. He really didn't want to ask for help.

  
And the only person he would ask was, his truly... _Loving_ boyfriend.

  
He tried one more time just to be sure, and it still hadn't moved an inch. Not matter how hard he tugged at it.

  
He grumbled and buttoned his pants, reluctantly stepping out of his room, sauntering to Gideon's.

  
Mitchell rapped on the door a few times, and waited.

  
"Hold on," came the deep raspy voice from inside. Mitchell heard a ruffle of clothes and a small irritated grunt. He smiled.

  
The door opened and Gideon peeked out, rubbing his eye.

  
"Oh, aye Mitch," Gideon mumbled, opening the door further, allowing Mitchell in.

  
"Hey Gid," Mitchell greeted.

  
Gideon looked down lazily and cocked a sleepy eyebrow. "Hey uh, your flyer's down, mate."

  
Mitchell snorted. "I am aware."

  
Gideon looked at him and gave him a confused look. Gideon was absent minded and rather cute when he was sleepy. He mumbled and yawned a lot, and his mind was not as quick to catch onto something as it usually was, and he was easily embarrassed. Mitchell took every advantage of this side of Gideon as he could.

  
"My zipper is stuck," Mitchell sighed after a moment of silence. "I can't get it to budge. Please help..."

  
"So you came to me for help?" Gideon glanced down, then back up, still giving Mitchell that "I'd rather be asleep than deal with your shit" look.

  
"Uh, yeah?" Mitchell raised an eyebrow and looked down at him. "We're kind of a thing, you know? Who else was I supposed to ask?"

  
"I know, Mitchell," Gideon sighed. He got to one knee and reached for Mitchell's pants, tugging at the stranded zipper.

  
Mitchell shifted uncomfortably as Gideon's fingers would occasionally brush... Well, _him_ , if you know what I mean.

  
Mitchell averted his gaze around the room, leaving it anywhere but Gideon. A deep flush rose to his face, and he scratched the back of his neck.

  
Gideon tugged a little harder, fiddling with the fabric of Mitchell's pants.

  
When Gideon pinched his fingers together at the bottom of the zipper, he... Grabbed a little skin along with it.

  
"OKAY UM GIDEON," Mitchell flinched away. "YOU NEED TO PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT YOU GRAB."

  
Gideon cackled and shifted his hold slightly. "Sorry, mate."

  
"Sure," Mitchell mumbled sarcastically, a small glare formed on his face.

  
After a few minutes of silence, Gideon sighed in frustration, and leaned his head on Mitchell's stomach.

  
Mitchell snapped his head down, and fumbled with the fabric of his shirt. This man could make him jumpy and embarrass him just by little actions like this. He was just doing what lovers would do. It's no big deal.

  
It surely was a big deal to Mitchell, however.

  
Gideon grunted, and looked up at Mitchell. "You're gonna have to sit on the bed for a second or two, mate. I think I've almost got it."

  
If Gideon was trying something other than getting his zipper unstuck, it sure was not going unnoticed by Mitchell. Mitchell knew he was up to something.

  
Mitchell obeyed, however, and sat down on the bed with a huff.

  
Gideon waddled on his knees over to Mitchell, and continued to fumble with his zipper.

  
Mitchell chuckled. "What the fuck was that?"

  
Gideon looked up at him and smiled. "What the fuck was what?"

  
"Why'd you waddle on your knees, you idiot?" Mitchell continued to chuckle.

  
"B'cause I can," Gideon said, leaning in closer to Mitchell's crotch, which the latter responded to by clearing his throat awkwardly and propped himself on his arm. He glanced down sideways at Gideon, pulling his lip in a small grin.

  
He quickly dropped the grin and looked at the far wall when Gideon looked up at him, his stormy blue eyes boring holes into his skull.

  
"What the fuck did you do to these poor pants, Mitch?" Gideon asked with a snort. "I can't get it to move."

  
"I didn't do anything but put them on," Mitchell pouted.

  
Gideon remained silent as he continued his work.

  
Mitchell sat there patiently, tapping his foot on the ground.

  
"AHAH!" Gideon pulled back and sighed in relief.

  
"Did you get it?" Mitchell asked.

  
"Of course I did," Gideon smiled. He glanced down at the area he'd just been working at, then added, "But it's about to come back down again."

  
"Huh?" Mitchell tilted his head.

  
Without another word, Gideon pulled that damned zipper right back down, and unbuttoned Mitchell's pants.

  
Mitchell stared down at him, mouth agape, and stuttered whenever he tried to speak. He swallowed the lump in his throat, eyeing Gideon as the shorter male looked up at him with a devilish smirk plastered onto his lips.

  
"Uhm, G-Gideon? Uh, wh-what um, what are you doing?" Mitchell fumbled with the bed sheets nervously.

  
"Blowing you, obviously," Gideon broke eye contact and pulled Mitchell's dick out in a flash, before Mitchell could respond.

  
Gideon brought his chapped and damp lips up to the soft skin, alreadly rubbing his tip with his fingers and licking up his shaft.

  
Mitchell shivered at the contact, and his hand flew up to Gideon's shoulder. He felt himself grow hard within a matter of a minute. Gideon finally took the tip of him in his mouth, and sucked harshly. He circled his tongue around it, and slithered it along the small opening.

  
This caused Mitchell to tighten his grip on Gideon's shoulders.

  
"Shit, Gid-"

  
Mitchell was shushed when Gideon kissed him. When he'd just been...

  
Mitchell quickly pulled away and wrinkled his nose at Gideon. "Ew, what the fuck, that's gross, Gideon."

  
Gideon chuckled and went back to work. He nestled Mitchell's whole length down his throat. Luckily, Gideon was not the type with a strong gag reflex.

  
Gideon slowly pulled his head back up, then back down. He repeated this process, and agonizingly slowly gained speed each time he came back up.

  
Mitchell drooled at the heat, but lack of action that he needed.

  
"Gideon, please," Mitchell moaned out, resisting the urge to take his hand to the back of Gideon's head and slam him down onto his dick. "Go- Go faster..."

  
Gideon ignored his plea, and stuck with his pace. But it seemed he slowed to his original pace, and kept it there.

  
Mitchell's fingers twitched against Gideon's shoulder, hopefully giving him the hint. But yet, Gideon still continued at his turtle pace. When Gideon slowly came back down, Mitchell let out a long, shuddery, low moan.

  
This seemed to please Gideon, for he wrapped his hand around the base, and twisted the skin back and fourth, in sync every time he came back down to his hand, and retreated back up.

  
Mitchell leaned over Gideon and laid his head on his back, letting the drool run down the corner of his mouth and onto Gideon's white shirt.

  
He looked sideways at the floor, and took off his socks with his feet. He concentrated and swiftly undid Gideon's pants, which, luckily, was only held by a single button. He smirked at this, and noticed Gideon shuffle slightly.

  
He brought his head back slightly, enough where he could see the nape of Gideon's neck. He flicked his tongue across the skin, and was rewarded with a soft growl followed by a slight shudder.

  
Mitchell released his hand from Gideon's shoulder, and reached around the other male's body, in search for the hem of his underwear. Once he found what he was in search of, he pulled Gideon's erection out, and smirked when he felt it was already hard and slick with precum.

  
He probed Gideon to pick up his pace as he pumped his dick with quick jerks and nipping at the nape of his neck.

  
Gideon refused his intriguing pleas, and still stayed at his pace, flicking his hips into Mitchell's hand.

  
Mitchell ceased his movements, and let Gideon do the work himself. Gideon slithered himself in a constant motion into Mitchell's hand, a low vibrate went straight through the latter's dick.

  
He moaned into the hot skin, biting down on Gideon's shoulder, sucking and rolling his tongue along the fabric of Gideon's shirt. He pulled his drooling mouth away from Gideon's shoulder, and rested his forehead in the crook of his neck, and moaned once again.

  
Mitchell started to pull Gideon off again, but Gideon did not cease the thrust of his hips. He timed it right with Gideon's thrusts, pulling down when Gideon came forward, and jerking back up when he pulled away. He repeated this process for quite a few minutes, earning moans that came more frequently from Gideon.

  
Gideon opened his mouth when he moaned, occasionally. He slapped Mitchell's knee with his free hand. Mitchell looked down at him with half lidded eyes, and saw that Gideon was pointing to something on the table.

  
"Rmibbom," Gideon mumbled against Mitchell's dick. Mitchell smirked at the sound of Gideon's mouth being full of his dick. He look over at the table behind Gideon, and saw that there was a red ribbon sitting on the table, for some odd reason. He became curious, but didn't question, and let go of Gideon's dick when he ceased his thrusts into his hand. He reached for it, but couldn't grab it. It was just out of arm's length.

  
He took a shuddery breath and lifted himself from the bed slightly as he reached for the ribbon again. He nearly fell back when he felt Gideon smile onto his dick, and removed his hand, quickly deepthroating him and snapped his head back up suddenly.

  
Mitchell nearly cried out, snatching the ribbon from the table and sat back down, taking the advantage to buck his hips down Gideon's throat.

  
Gideon sighed through his nose and let his jaw lay open for Mitchell. He held out a hand to him, gesturing to the ribbon.

  
Mitchell still didn't understand why he wanted it. Mitchell moaned when he felt his climax approaching, trying so hard not to thrust harder than he really wanted to. He reluctantly slowed to a stop, whining a bit as his climax started to slowly fade.

  
Gideon removed Mitchell from his mouth and took the ribbon from his hand.

  
Oh. That's why he wanted it.

  
"Wait, Gideon-"

  
Gideon shushed him with a flick of his tongue against the head of Mitchell's throbbing erection. Mitchell whimpered when Gideon tied the ribbon tightly around the base, which denied his release.

  
Mitchell groaned strongly as Gideon tightened the ribbon horribly tight.

  
"Fuck," Mitchell hissed as Gideon started to jack him off. He pumped his hand quickly, an evil smirk tugged at Gideon's lips.

  
Mitchell cried out when Gideon placed his mouth back onto Mitchell's dick, and continued to pump his hand.

  
"Gideon," Mitchell whined from deep within his chest. He furrowed his brow, sweat dripped from it as he felt his climax try to reach its peek, but was obviously stuck there. The familiar burn in his stomach sat there. He continuously lurched his torso as he tried to orgasm.

  
He started to pant heavily, letting small whimpers and whines escape with his heated puffs of air. It was painful, but felt fucking amazing in a bad way. His eyes watered relentlessly as he tried to release all his built up pressure, but couldn't.

  
Gideon pulled his mouth away, and continued to jack him off. He looked into Mitchell's watery eyes, and growled, "You're going to cum, eh?"

  
Mitchell's whole body twitched and several waves of pleasurable heat swept over him. He couldn't speak. Whenever he tried, it only came out as loud strangled grunts. So instead, he weakly nodded his head.

  
"Do you want to?" Gideon asked, reaching his free hand to pull himself off.

  
Mitchell honestly couldn't answer that question. No, he wanted to feel like this forever, it felt amazing. The heat that hit him, the pressure, and the pure pleasure. Yes, it hurt, and just wanted to release, and they could always just go for a round two.

  
Gideon chuckled at the lack of a response. "You wouldn't want to, even if you had to, correct?"

  
Mitchell hesitated for a second, then weakly nodded his head again, letting a small laugh escape his throat.

  
"Thought so," Gideon said as he pulled his hand away from Mitchell's twitching dick that leaked constantly, like a slow river of white lava.

  
Mitchell whined, and flopped onto his back, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

  
He heard Gideon give out a strong moan, and figured he'd reached his climax. That bastard.

  
Mitchell wanted so badly to just explode, but he wanted to last like this for as long as he could. And at that moment, Gideon's tablet had went off with a message, "Captain, we're in need of your assistance. Please come A.S.A.P."

  
"...I'll be right back, Mitch," Mitchell could practically hear the grin in Gideon's voice.

  
"Wh-What?!" Mitchell shouted in between pants. "No! You can't just leave me like this!"

  
Gideon flicked Mitchell's dick, earning a groan, and chuckled, before standing from his spot on the floor.

  
Mitchell slowly lifted his head and glared daggers through Gideon's skull, watching him as the male tucked is dick back into his pants. Zipping his pants and pulling them up comfortably, he turned to the door. When he opened the door and stepped out, he turned back around and blew a quick kiss to Mitchell, then shut the door.

  
After Gideon left, Mitchell leaned up and looked down.

  
The bastard had tied a neat bow with the ribbon, but that bow was triple knotted. When Mitchell reached down to untie it, that knot was tight as all fuck, and it was impossible to get his finger under the knot.

  
Mitchell sat there for several minutes, alone, picking at the ribbon in hopes to get the knot undone, but to no avail. After a while, he gave up with a huff, laying back onto the bed.

  
"I just wanted to get my zipper unstuck..." Mitchell sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!! I HATE THIS BUT!!!! UR COOL!!! IJRFYGTRVBHJKELPOEH!!!! PLS LOVE ME IM AN ATTENTION WHORE DESPERATE FOR FRIENDS!!!!!! AND!!!!!! U SEEM!!!!!!1 RLLY COOL AND CHILL!!!!! AND I JUST!!!!!!!! MMMMMM!!!!! 


End file.
